


【龙龄】旺仔奶昔

by TuTu666



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuTu666/pseuds/TuTu666
Summary: ABO设定，被一个图片引发的脑洞，粘人系发情A。白茶龙A  X  小雏菊龄O大楠切开黑设定，满嘴sao话不知道为什么让我越写越黄。特殊设定，标记后A在O不在身边的时候会产生发情现象，具体情况因人而异。严重者会产生筑巢行为。小破车我还真不太会写。。大家凑合看吧。私设如山，ooc是我的生活是他们的，请勿上升。愿二位角儿玲珑剔透，未来可期。





	【龙龄】旺仔奶昔

张九龄家里有点事情，虽然每天一起上班工作，台上打打闹闹的。但是下了班招呼还没打人就没了是常有的事儿，问他什么也不说，就说老太太身体有点不舒服得回去看着。所以王九龙已经自己一个人在家睡了半个月了。  
半个月没有人形抱枕的旺仔，今天晚上也是独自一人躺在床上。

委屈，哭都没人哄。

 

他在床上第三次咕噜了一圈之后终于还是躺到了张九龄的枕头上，毛乎乎的脑袋低下去用力的在枕头上蹭了一下，然后用力吸了口。一张白白净净的脸上嘴撅的老高，眉头眼睛全皱着。

连九龄好闻的味道都没有了。

更委屈了。

一米九几的大个子咕噜来咕噜去的睡不着，把床弄乱了也没一点困意。修长的四肢将床上的被子枕头还有张九龄临走时换下来的睡衣全部拢在怀里，但是对于王九龙来说味道还是太淡了。心底莫名的烦躁，似乎这些浅淡的味道终于把他半个月来的孤独打个稀碎，从心里蔓延出来的燥热让他根本待不住。王九龙将身上的宽大T恤脱下来扔在地上，拉开了两个人的衣柜。一股脑的将里面张九龄的衣服一件件的扔在床上。王九龙闭上眼睛用力吸了口气，衣柜里还留着单单的雏菊香味，就好像平时张九龄坐在他身边一样。

他转身将自己整个人埋进张九龄的衣服里面，手指胸口脸颊腰腹全都贴着那些带着淡淡味道的衣服里。他用力吸了口气，小雏菊的味道似乎带着凝神的功能让他的心渐渐的平稳下来。

话是真没说，但是心平稳下来了有的地方就不太老实了。

所以当他感觉到自己的小兄弟抵着睡裤边缘起来的时候，想都没想就干脆拿了件衣服一边盖住自己的脸，一边把手伸进了裤子里。

 

张九龄死都没想过自己终于能回家休息的时候会接到了个跟炸弹没什么差别的电话。

准确来说是视频电话。拨打人是在家里寂寞了半个月的某旺仔。

他一边按着接听一边把安全带系好。

“楠楠，我还有十五分钟就……”  
“师哥……你怎么还不回来啊”

话还没说完张九龄眼睛都快瞪出来了，小小对话框里他家内只大号的旺仔光裸着上半身躺在自己的衣服堆里，活像给自己筑了个巢。视频里的人白皙的皮肤上都是带着情潮的红色，鼻尖脸颊上沁着一层薄汗。半张脸都压进了枕头顺着屏幕能看到对方宽平的肩背和微微抬起的腰臀。一只手在下忙活着，不用猜张九龄都知道他在干什么。脑子里蹦的死紧的那根线差点让这幅活春宫挑断了。

“楠……楠楠我马上就回去了。  
“师哥……我好想你啊，你他妈的怎么还不回来。  
“我要想死你了师哥，我好想你啊。  
“我难受，你什么时候回来啊。”  
“师哥…师哥…”  
“五分钟”

这特么不回去还是人么？？？反正张九龄用他超速罚单在深夜十二点多街头证明了自己还是个人，他到家门口那要是准备看门的时候整个手都在抖。说不上是兴奋的还是急的。

满脑子都是他家大旺仔因为自己不在身边，发情了。

这叫什么事儿啊这是。

门被从里面拉开，王九龙顶着一脑袋乱糟糟的毛满脸潮红的把他抱了个满怀。话语堵在唇舌之间，他们太久没有亲热以至于王九龙身上的每一个细胞都在叫嚷着吸取他身上的味道。淡淡的茶香慢慢晕染开来，勾着张九龄身上的小雏菊一片片的展开了花叶。王九龙把他直接压在了门上，吃不够的用力亲吻。高大的身躯整个把张九龄拢在怀里，额头抵着额头亲昵的用鼻尖蹭了下他，然后一路向下从唇角到脖颈湿热的舌头留下一路水痕。

“我好想你啊九龄儿”  
“想的难受，不信你摸摸”

耍流氓这种事儿别看大旺仔长得白白净净，但是干起来也是得心应手。张九龄一进屋就被茶香蒙了一脸，看着发情的王九龙的时候就干脆当了机。宽大的手心握着他手腕一路向下勾开了宽松的睡裤就摸上一片滚烫的地方。尺寸惊人，比平时的尺度更大了一圈儿。  
“你看师哥，它都想你想成这样了。”  
“闭嘴旺仔，在说下去我给你掐折了”  
掌心温度滚烫，张九龄脸上一阵潮红，一半是被人勾起的性欲，一半是被人混不吝的骚话刺激的。

到底是年少就在一起了，张九龄抬头一双圆润的眼睛里带着笑意他进门后第一次主动亲了过去，细长的手指握着那根粗大的物件，五指圈着柱身像是挑逗一样从上到下慢悠悠的撸动一圈，拇指碾压着顶端用力一碾。张九龄满意的听到王九龙从鼻腔里发出来的呻吟声。

不紧不慢的套弄实在是太过折磨人，大旺仔压着他家的小黑猫靠在门上喘息，性器被握在人手中的感觉实在太过舒服，那股烦躁的感觉从人进门开始便慢慢平息下来。王九龙手也不闲着，干脆的从人的裤腰里摸进去，指节弯曲正好碰到了对方被引出感觉的地方。湿漉漉的触感让手指很容易便探了进去，他感受到怀里人身体一紧随后更是坏心的弯曲起来剐蹭着他身体里的软肉。

“师哥，你好湿啊，你是不是特别想我”  
“别说……唔嗯……”

染着情欲的声音总是带着一股致命的诱惑，更别提那人一口一个师哥的叫着。Alpha原本淡淡的茶香变得浓厚起来，混杂着几缕小雏菊的香甜，两股味道交合在一起草木香气一下将整个房间冲的满满当当。直到被勾引出发情的热潮，张九龄才反应过来王九龙那双手好死不死的按着他后颈最敏感的地方。

“师哥你转过去好不好，我想舔你。”

腺体被掐在人手上，张九龄一双湿漉漉的眼睛自下而上的看着王九龙。他从来不知道怎么在性事上拒绝对方，只要他放软了声音跟自己撒娇。就是要天上的星星，张九龄也会想办法给他摘下来。

只要这个人是王九龙。

皮带窸窸窣窣的被解开，张九龄主动转过身一双手拉着皮带在人的注视下主动把裤子解开了。身后小口刚刚和人打了个招呼现在已经湿的不行，Omega被勾引出发情的征兆，连两条笔直的大腿都忍不住收紧了些。

王九龙掰开了两片臀肉，鼻息温热喷洒上去的瞬间张九龄就忍不住向前躲了两步。紧接着是柔软的舌尖顺着小穴将每一个褶皱都舔开了向上，顺着臀缝啃咬一口，在两个塌陷的腰窝停留。

他最喜欢这。

大旺仔笑的孩子气，张嘴叼着这块皮肉用饱满的唇肉轻轻碾磨吮吸着。随后便不再停留一路顺着脊背啃咬强硬的落下一串串吻痕。直到鼻尖蹭到哪一处散发着浓郁香气的甜美。

小雏菊清淡的味道卷着浓厚的茶香，王九龙像是一个终于找回珍宝一样伸手将已经瘫软下来的张九龄抱在怀里，牙齿叼着那块软肉不停地吮吸啃咬，下体粗硬滚烫圆润的顶端配合着一下下的啃咬就是不插进去。

张九龄要让这混蛋玩意折磨疯了，从对方蹲下来舔上皮肤的那一刻他浑身上下都叫嚣着渴求。临门一脚的时候对方却怎么都不肯插进来只是在门口小幅度的磨蹭着。沉溺情欲的张九龄忍不住翻了个白眼，手心贴着肚子上那只手五指用力拉扯着催促。

“大楠……别玩了”

终于等到自家师哥开口，王九龙放过那块已经充血的地方继续向上，将人圆润小巧的耳垂含进嘴里，舌尖灵巧的顺着耳洞探进去搅弄起来。水渍声伴着粗重的喘息，王九龙从来都知道怎么才能让他师哥一步步走到自己圈套里。

“师哥太黑了我看不着，把自己掰开好不好。”  
“你他妈的才黑……”

尖利的牙齿叼着颈后的软肉，在张九龄掰开了臀肉的同时，王九龙毫不犹豫的将已经硬的发疼的东西顺着湿软的小口顶了进去。穴肉柔软的贴合上去，紧致的内里舒服的让王九龙长长的叹出了一口气。缺失了半个月的感觉终于回来了。宽大的手掌从身侧环绕，仿佛是要将人全部揉进骨血里一样将自己的气息全部绕在张九龄身上。心口贴着脊背，口中软肉香甜直到将自己的信息素完全注入后王九龙才满意的抬起头。

“元儿，你好紧啊。

沙哑的嗓音润上情欲，淫水开闸一般从身体里出去。王九龙每说一句话张九龄的腿就软一分，半个月没亲热的结果就是内里紧致，将对方的性器咬的异常紧。还没等张九龄开口，身后的那位大号旺仔便开始了他今晚第一轮的攻城略地。

张九龄被顶到门上的时候脑子里只剩下那人缠在耳边的粗喘声。脊背上带着薄汗和腰臀弯成一个好看的弧度。那双白皙宽大的手掌掌着臀部揉搓，饱满的臀肉从挤压的指缝中露出，像是玩不够一样王九龙松手掐着他的腰快速的操干。内里一阵滚烫湿热，硕大的龟头顶着堆积的肠肉破开，沟壑剐蹭过敏感的腺点也未曾停留只是一个劲儿的像最深的地方顶弄。身下人已经吃不上力气一双膝盖忍不住的向下滑动。

王九龙身量高，出了名的人傻劲儿大。人傻不傻下了台不知道，但是劲儿是真的大。全德云社都感受过他大力的疼爱。

尤其是张九龄。

所以当王九龙一个用力托着他两条腿弯就着交媾的姿势把他抱起来的时候他一点都不惊讶。

“操……哈啊别动唔…顶到啊顶到了……”  
仿佛小儿把尿的姿势将体内的性器改变了位置，刚刚还钻着往里的东西现在正好顶在敏感点上，每走一下那圆润饱满的龟头都前后剐蹭一下。门口到卧室不过是十来米的距离，但是王九龙发坏的就这么抱着张九龄绕着客厅走了整整一圈。等到了卧室的时候，张九龄已经忍不住射了一次。大腿小腹上溅了些许浊液，剩下的全都被王九龙拢在了手里。

“师哥，你射了。”

张九龄半张脸压进枕头里，身边本来都是自己的衣服。上床前王九龙贴心的都扫到了地毯撒上。他家的小黑猫有点洁癖，对比扔到地上和沾上乱七八糟的液体，显而易见他师哥会选择前者。肉穴被操干的发红，张九龄跪趴在床上侧头的姿势让他多少能看到身后人的动作，王九龙一手轻拍着他的臀肉另外一只沾着他精液的手不紧不慢的放到了嘴边，舔弄起来。

少年稚气刚刚脱藏在温润下的锋芒总是在性事上显现。露骨而热烈。

王九龙爱着张九龄的全部。

猩红的舌头舔弄着白浊，一双柔亮的唇肉含着指尖像是在舔弄留在手上的旺仔奶昔一样吃得津津有味。不知道是不是画面太过刺激，张九龄用力紧了下身体，迎合着人的操干一点点的将身体里最隐秘的地方打开。

顶端顶弄着内里的小口，王九龙有些惊讶的看着趴在床上的人慢慢裂开一个旺仔笑。他一个用力将整个顶端操干进去，满意的听他师哥发出了一声粘腻的呻吟。

“师哥，怀孕了怎么办啊”  
“你他妈的……我生又特么不是你生……”  
“那不行，那多疼啊，我心疼”  
“不特么干滚嘶……嗯滚蛋……”

得了便宜还卖乖的大旺仔用实际行动证明了，他不仅要干还要把他师哥干的喵喵叫。

粗长的性器一口气贯入，内里的饱胀让张九龄脸声音都发不出来只能张着嘴奋力呼吸着。小腹绷紧收缩，猛烈的攻击下是对方紧紧贴合上来的身体和在耳边一遍又一遍叫着自己名字的声音。汗水染湿了黑发，张九龄一手按着小腹被人顶的发酸的位置，一边扣着王九龙按在枕边的手。淫水顺着交合的地方在膝盖下变成一滩水渍。大腿酸软的痉挛，但是身上人仍然不知疲倦的耸动着身体。

带着浓烈茶香的Alpha在柔软的生殖腔内成结的同时，将一股股精液全部喷洒在了对方的体内。跟着同时高潮的人此刻连嗓子都哑了几分，快感充斥着四肢百骸肌肉忍不住的痉挛两下再也没了力气连带结合的姿势两个人同时跌落到柔软的床铺中。  
“可…可以了旺仔，别射唔……太多了”  
“老大……九龄”

王九龙将人紧紧抱住，缺失了半个月的那块地方终于被人填上了一点点，他不停的用鼻子蹭动着人颈侧。刚刚射过的地方再一次在人体内起了反应，没等人反抗便开始了新一轮的进攻。

“王……王九龙下去……别哈别动了嗯唔……”  
“不要，老大你半个月都没回来了，再一次就一次”  
“嗯啊……滚唔……”

 

天亮的时候，张九龄意识都有点模糊了，着半宿一次再一次的过程中他终于再次领略到了旺仔的精力旺盛。

Alpha的话都特么是骗鬼的，都是大猪蹄子。

张九龄躺在一片狼藉里，窝在大旺仔身边闻着人身上的味道疲倦的合上了眼睛。然后在大旺仔把他抱得更紧的同时，趁人不注意一脚就把人蹬到了地上。

“王九龙，你特么真就是一牲口，如假包换的”

“滚，别特么碰爸爸！！！”


End file.
